


Market Value

by reverseweedicide



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reverseweedicide/pseuds/reverseweedicide
Summary: Eda Clawthorne comes across a little lost human and she sees an opportunity to pay off all of her debts.
Kudos: 17





	Market Value

**Author's Note:**

> /trash/ request for a 1k piece of writing

The stall had an decrepit, sour smell about it when Eda finally managed to open its rusty old padlock and get inside, but it had been the best that she was able to rent for the night. Hopefully, that would all change if everything went her way.

After setting down her bags and slipping out of her cloak, Eda parted the curtain that led to the storeroom and cast a small fire spell that lit the room in murky candlelight. She cleared out a space and stood back, extending her arm to cast another spell. She drew a circle in the air and in a flash of yellow light a small, sleeping figure appeared on the floor in front of her. 

It was a human girl. She couldn’t have been more than fifteen years old, with brown skin and dark, messy hair. Eda had found her, lost and confused. The kid must have been following Owlbert back through her portal to the human realm. She had quickly subdued her with a sleeping spell and taken her back to the Owl House - Eda was trying to keep a low profile, and the last thing she needed was a hysterical human drawing unwanted attention. She hadn’t known what to do with the kid at first, but when she had taken her meagre finances and mounting debt into consideration, Eda realised that the answer to all of her problems had just landed right in her lap.

Eda cast an awakening spell and watched as the girl began to move, her eyes fluttering open. There were lengths of enchanted twine still binding her hands and ankles that would sap her energy and keep her in a semi-paralysed state while Eda was handling her. If the girl escaped or caused a scene that got noticed by the wrong people, it would be a disaster, and that was something Eda couldn’t afford right now.

“W-where am I?” The girl mumbled as she woke from her enchanted sleep, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the light. Eda leant against the wall and watched as the girl regained her faculties. Her face froze when she saw Eda watching her. “Who are you?”

“Who I am doesn’t matter too much right now, kid. I’d rather know your name.” Eda said as she moved towards the girl, keeping her expression calm and passive.

The girl stared at her fearfully before answering. “Luz… my name is Luz.” She pulled weakly against her bonds and Eda saw the confusion in her face. The girl - Luz - must have had no idea why she suddenly had such little control over her body.

Eda hoisted Luz easily to her feet, looking her over. “Luz, huh? Well, Luz, if you wanna keep your head on your shoulders-” she grabbed the kid’s hoodie by the hem and pulled it up over her head with one quick tug before moving to unbutton her shorts “-then I suggest that you do everything I tell you to.”

\- - -

The streets were no longer deserted. Hordes of shady characters were packed shoulder to shoulder as they browsed the black market, some with their hoods over their heads to obscure their identities, and others proudly standing out amongst the crowds, chatting and laughing raucously.

Eda took a deep breath, preparing herself to take the stage. The girl stayed next to her, silent and shivering. For a brief moment, Eda was overcome with a wave of disgust over what she was about to do. Her younger, uncursed self would have been horrified and ashamed. But that was in the past, and now she was in a position where this was the only choice she had if she wanted to survive. Either she sold the human, or the debt collectors broke down her door and handed her in to the Emperor’s Coven for the reward money.

She gripped Luz’s chain tight in her hands and led her out into the street, ready to put on a show.

As Eda emerged into the cool night air to meet the crowds, her face changed immediately. The mask of inexpressive authority that she had used to address Luz morphed into another - a cool, confident smile that she knew prospective buyers just couldn’t resist. “Good evening, all you fine folks and fiends! I’ve got something extra special here for you all this evening.” She gripped Luz by the shoulders and pulled the girl in front of her, leaving her naked body exposed to all of the black market patrons. With her hands tied behind her back, unable to cover herself, Luz could only blush and turn her head away, tears beading in her eyes.

“This little beauty here just wandered in straight from the human realm! She’s a bit jumpy right now, poor thing, but with a little training I’m sure you can make her your closest companion.” Eda grinned and winked knowingly at the considerable crowd of witches and demons that had gathered in front of her stall, looking at Luz with keen interest.

A four eyed witch with muddy red facial markings stepped forwards. Eda recognized him from the daytime market - he worked a few stalls down, running some kind of pawning business. “That’s a pretty cute human you found yourself, Clawthorne.” He smiled at her, showing off his sharp fangs. “How much are you asking for?”

Eda grabbed Luz by the chin and lifted her head up so that the girl could look her potential new owner in the eyes. “Yeah, she’s a sweet little thing, but I’m not running a dishonest operation here so I won’t pretend that she has any experience. She’ll need some serious breaking in, I expect.” Tears were beginning to roll down Luz’s cheeks at her words. “Would ten thousand snails be a fair asking price?”

The other witch narrowed his eyes, but there was a begrudging amusement in his dangerous smile. “You’ve got guts, Clawthorne.” He reached into a shiny black satchel slung over his shoulder and pulled out a thick wad of bills. Clearly this guy had come out tonight expecting to do some big spending.

Eda took the money from the man and in turn handed him Luz’s leash and chain. As she was pulled away, the kid gave Eda a pleading look, with tears flowing freely down her face. Again, Eda felt a sharp stab of regret, but that was quickly assuaged by the cool feeling of money, heavy in her hands.


End file.
